Electronic display assemblies, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) assemblies, are ubiquitous in consumer electronic devices, such as in cell phones, portable music players, handheld game players, etc. The display technology ranges from simple segment type LCDs to more sophisticated touch screen, pixilated LCDs. To facilitate the mass production of consumer electronic devices, the display assembly should comprise cost effective components and a cost effective manufacturing procedure that minimizes damage to the components during and after manufacturing.